Busted!
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Chris and PJ are invited over to Dan and Phil's but they get stuck in traffic due to snow. When they finally get to Dan and Phil's apartment, they find Dan and Phil are spooning on the couch. They have no idea that Dan and Phil are actually dating.


"Chris, what's taking so long?" PJ called as he was waiting by the front door of his home.

It was a Friday night. PJ and Chris were getting ready to leave to visit their friends Dan and Phil. They never really got to see them as they were both extremely busy between planning for Youtube videos, filming Youtube videos and Dan and Phil had their radio show which was a lot of work. But, now they were all free and they were planning on spending a couple of days together. They were going to make the best of it while they could. They were also going to plan on filming a couple of videos together which they were all really excited about.

"Give me a second!" Chris called back. PJ rolled his eyes.

"It's supposed to snow tonight." PJ said. Chris finally walked out of his and PJ's bedroom. Chris and PJ had been living together for two years and they had been together for three. They had finally bought themselves a house after they had saved up enough to buy a decent house that was big enough for the two of them and would allow them to be able to film their Youtube videos which was always a bonus.

"Alright, alright. I'm ready to go now." Chris said. PJ looked up at Chris and chuckled.

"What were you doing in there?" PJ asked curiously.

"Nothing important." Chris said. PJ rolled his eyes playfully.

"Can we go now?" PJ asked. Chris laughed.

"Yes. We can go now." Chris told him. PJ smiled. He reached over and kissed Chris before he grabbed Chris's hand and led the way out the door. PJ looked up when they stepped out onto the porch. PJ blinked a few times when he felt the cold breeze brush against his face. Chris looked at him.

"It's definitely going to snow tonight. It's so cold." PJ whined. Chris chuckled.

"Well, let's hope that we'll make it to Dan and Phil's with no problems. Though, I have a feeling that won't happen." Chris said. He wrapped his arm around PJ and they walked off the porch and walked over to the car.

~**Dan & Phil's apartment**~

**To: Chris**

**From: Dan**

_Where are you guys? Xx _

It was now around 8 o' clock. Dan and Phil had been waiting around all day for Chris and PJ to come over so they could hang out. Of course, Chris and PJ were staying over for two days but Dan and Phil were still excited about seeing them as it had been a couple weeks.

"Has Chris not texted you back yet, Dan?" Phil asked as he walked into the lounge. Dan was sitting on the couch in the lounge. He had just sent another text to Chris, asking where he and PJ were. Dan looked up when Phil walked into the room. He sighed and shook his head.

"Do you think they've cancelled on us? Maybe they've forgotten?" Dan asked nervously. Phil frowned.

"Dan, we've been talking about this all week. Besides, I've just talked to PJ yesterday on the phone. They definitely know today's the day." Phil walked over to the window and glanced outside. "It's snowing outside." Phil said.

"Okay, what's that got to do with anything?" Dan asked. Phil rolled his eyes and looked back at Dan.

"The roads are bad because of the snow. Maybe they just got caught in the weather." Phil suggested.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." Dan mumbled.

"You do get paranoid easily." Phil said as he walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Dan.

"Yeah, well, I can't help that I'm paranoid." Dan stuck his tongue out at Phil. Phil chuckled.

"Let's just leave our phones on and maybe they'll text us." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"Alright." He let out a yawn. Phil smiled as he watched Dan.

"Come over here." Phil said. Dan looked at him. "We'll have a cuddle before they get here."

"Yeah, whenever they get here. If they get here." Dan mumbled. Phil laughed. Dan scooted closer to Phil. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan and pulled him closer. Dan pulled his legs up and rested his head on Phil's chest.

Chris and PJ finally made it to Dan and Phil's apartment. It was almost 9 o' clock now.

"Jesus Christ, it's freezing!" PJ moaned as they made their way to Dan and Phil's apartment.

"Just pray that Dan and Phi's heating is working." Chris said. PJ laughed. They walked up to Dan and Phil's apartment door. PJ knocked on it a few times. They stood there for about a minute but no one had answered the door. PJ frowned and looked at Chris. Chris reached over and turned the doorknob. He raised his eyebrows when he saw that the door was unlocked. He looked over at PJ.

"Should we go in?" Chris asked. PJ smiled.

"Let's give them a little scare." PJ said. Chris smirked. He pushed the door open. They both walked into the apartment. Chris shut the door behind them. Chris grabbed PJ's hand and led the way up the stairs. PJ followed him. Chris checked the kitchen before they made their way towards the lounge. Chris poked his head in. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Dan and Phil on the couch. "Are they in there?" PJ whispered. Chris looked at him.

"Did you know they were dating?" Chris asked quietly. PJ blinked a few times.

"I always thought they were but I never said anything to them. Why?" PJ asked.

"Well, I don't think friends spoon each other on the couch." Chris whispered.

"Shut up." PJ said with shock. Chris opened the door a little more. He and PJ finally walked into the room. PJ chuckled when he saw Dan and Phil. Phil was lying behind Dan and had his arms wrapped around him. They were both asleep. "Would you look at that?" PJ said. He shook his head.

"Wait, hold on…" Chris pulled out his phone and took a picture of Dan and Phil.

"What are you going to do with that picture?" PJ asked curiously.

"Just in case." Chris said. He shrugged his shoulders. PJ rolled his eyes. "Now, time for some scaring…" PJ chuckled.

"This should be interesting." He said. Chris smiled innocently. He quietly walked over to the couch.

"Better prepare your ears, Peej." Chris said as he looked over at PJ. PJ crossed his arms against his chest. Chris then looked back over at Dan and Phil and smirked. "OHMYGOD IT'S DAN AND PHIL! PHAN IS REAL!" Chris yelled.

"AH!" Phil shrieked. Phil immediately bolted up, accidentally pushing Dan off the couch. Dan groaned when he hit the floor. Phil immediately looked up. PJ went into laughter. Phil rolled his eyes when he saw Chris.

"Really, Chris?" Phil asked. He rubbed his eyes.

"You really should learn to lock your doors." Chris said.

"Phil!" Dan yelled as he sat up. "You left the door unlocked again?" Dan asked.

"Oops." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"One of these days a fangirl might actually find out apartment and she's going to lock us up and it'll be your fault, just remember that." Dan said. He sighed.

"You know Chris. When he gets a chance to scare someone, he goes for it." PJ said as he walked over to Chris.

"Where the hell have you guys been anyways?" Dan asked as he pushed himself off the floor.

"Are you alright?" Phil asked Dan. Dan nodded. "Sorry about that." Phil mumbled. Dan sat down on the couch.

"We got stuck in traffic. Half of the roads are blocked because of the snow. It's like a fucking blizzard out there." PJ explained. Chris nodded. "We might be stuck here a few days." PJ joked. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"It's pretty bad out there." Chris said. He sighed.

"Well, at least you're here now." Dan said. He yawned.

"So, would you like to tell us something?" Chris asked curiously. Dan and Phil looked up at them.

"It's like Chris said…Friends don't exactly spoon each other while they're asleep on a couch." PJ said. Dan sighed.

"Alright, fine. We're dating. Me and Phil are dating." Dan admitted. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Obviously." Chris said. Dan raised his eyebrows and looked over at Phil.

"Hey! You and Peej didn't exactly tell us straight away either." Phil said.

"He's got a point." PJ said as he looked over at Chris. Chris shrugged his shoulders. Dan stood up from the couch.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Dan asked.

"Sure." PJ said. "I'll help." Dan nodded. Dan and PJ walked out of the lounge.

"I'm going to get blankets and stuff." Phil told Chris as he stood up from the couch. Chris nodded. Chris sat down on the couch while Phil left the lounge.

Dan, Phil, Chris and PJ finally got settled down after messing around for a bit. They decided that they were going to watch 'The Hunger Games' even though they had already seen it before. Dan and PJ had gotten snacks and drinks together while Chris helped Phil set up the living room.

"Ready to start the movie then?" Phil asked as he looked down at the other three. Chris and PJ were sitting next to each other on the floor with their blankets that Phil had provided for them. Dan was cuddled up on the couch.

"Ready." Dan said as he looked up at Phil. Phil smiled and looked down at Chris and PJ. They both nodded.

"Alright, movies starting then." Phil said. He grabbed the DVD player remote and hit play. He sat the remote back down on the table. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dan. Dan looked at him and smiled. He reached over and kissed him. Phil immediately kissed him back. PJ looked over at them.

"Hey! If me and Chris aren't allowed to make out during the movie then neither can you two!" PJ warned. Dan laughed. Phil smirked as he looked over at Dan.

"Alright, whatever you say, Peej." Dan said. "We'll behave." Phil nodded.


End file.
